Digimon Legacy
by PeterGryphonTodd
Summary: 29 years after the end of 02 the next generation of the first 4 seasons of Digimon are brought together across dimensions to save the Digital World from the worst evil it has ever seen...The Evil Lord!
1. Quick Character Descriptions

Digimon Legacy:Characters

Jay Kamiya/Agumon- 12, brown hair,blue shirt with orange sleeves and star in the center,khaki shorts,yellow converses digivice:Orange

Will Ishida/Gabumon-12,red hair,green hoodie,jeans,brown boots,one brown fingerless glove digivice:Blue

Jenny Ishida/Biyomon-14,blonde hair,pink T,skinny jeans,blue beanie, black Nike's digivice:Red

Lizzy Izumi/Tentomon-14,red hair in ponytail,purple and white baseball T, shorts digivice:Purple

Jimmy Washington/Palmon-13,light brown hair,orange jacket,brown pants,white hat(like T.K.'s in 02) digivice:Green

Mike Kido/Gomamon-14,blue hair,white shirt and black tie,jeans,grey sneakers digivice:Grey

Dan Motomiya/Veemon-15,reddish-brown spiky hair,red shirt,black jacket with white stripes,jeans,blue converse digivice:Gold

Sam Takaishi/Patamon-15,blond hair,light green shirt with yellow stripe,white vest,ripped jeans,yellow nikes digivice:Yellow

Chris Takaishi/Gatomon-14,brown hair,blue shirt with grey pockets,khaki pants,white shoes digivice:Pink

Katie Hida/Armodillomon-13,long brown hair,shirt with black tie,light blue skirt, black shoes digivice:Brown

Ken Ichijouji Jr./Wormmon-12,purple hair,green soccer shirt,black shorts digivice:Dark Green

Julie Ichijouji/Hawkmon-15,black hair,dark blue shirt,bell bottoms,purple hat digivice:White

Takato Matsuki/Guilmon-13,brown hair,blue shirt with white V-neck,brown shorts,red goggles,red shoes

Maiko Matsuki/Elecmon-12,brown hair,yellow polo,capris

Evan Wong/Terriermon-13,blue hair, white shirt with orange hoodie,black pants,green converses

Lea Wong/Lopmon-10,lavender hair,purple T with white rose,brown skirt

Daisuke Akiyama/Monodramon-14,black and white shirt,grey pants,red bandana brown hair

Ren Akiyama/Renamon-14,red hair,turquoise hoodie covered in stars, brown capris

Takako Shioda/Kotemon-13 light brown hair,faded black T,ripped jeans boots

Tenka Kanbara/Spirit of Fire-14,blond,yellow shirt,red jacket with orange stripes,brown pants and brown hat

Violet Kanbara/Spirit of Wind-12,brown,Purple stiped shirt,grey skirt,purple beanie

Benny Himi/Spirit of Ice-10,brown,orange hat,dark green V-neck,black shorts

P.J. Shibiyama/Spirit of Thunder-15,yellow hoodie,blue shorts,blond

Kai Kimura/Spirit of Darkness-14,black shirt,purple zip-up hoodie,white pants,black

Kenji Minamoto/Spirit of Light-14,white long sleeve,dark blue shirt,grey jeans,bandana used as belt


	2. Digital World Here They Come!

Digimon Legacy:Characters

Jay Kamiya/Agumon- 12, brown hair,blue shirt with orange sleeves and star in the center,khaki shorts,yellow converses digivice:Orange

Will Ishida/Gabumon-12,red hair,green hoodie,jeans,brown boots,one brown fingerless glove digivice:Blue

Jenny Ishida/Biyomon-14,blonde hair,pink T,skinny jeans,blue beanie, black Nike's digivice:Red

Lizzy Izumi/Tentomon-14,red hair in ponytail,purple and white baseball T, shorts digivice:Purple

Jimmy Washington/Palmon-13,light brown hair,orange jacket,brown pants,white hat(like T.K.'s in 02) digivice:Green

Mike Kido/Gomamon-14,blue hair,white shirt and black tie,jeans,grey sneakers digivice:Grey

Dan Motomiya/Veemon-15,reddish-brown spiky hair,red shirt,black jacket with white stripes,jeans,blue converse digivice:Gold

Sam Takaishi/Patamon-15,blond hair,light green shirt with yellow stripe,white vest,ripped jeans,yellow nikes digivice:Yellow

Chris Takaishi/Gatomon-14,brown hair,blue shirt with grey pockets,khaki pants,white shoes digivice:Pink

Katie Hida/Armodillomon-13,long brown hair,shirt with black tie,light blue skirt, black shoes digivice:Brown

Ken Ichijouji Jr./Wormmon-12,purple hair,green soccer shirt,black shorts digivice:Dark Green

Julie Ichijouji/Hawkmon-15,black hair,dark blue shirt,bell bottoms,purple hat digivice:White

Takato Matsuki/Guilmon-13,brown hair,blue shirt with white V-neck,brown shorts,red goggles,red shoes

Maiko Matsuki/Elecmon-12,brown hair,yellow polo,capris

Evan Wong/Terriermon-13,blue hair, white shirt with orange hoodie,black pants,green converses

Lea Wong/Lopmon-10,lavender hair,purple T with white rose,brown skirt

Daisuke Akiyama/Monodramon-14,black and white shirt,grey pants,red bandana brown hair

Ren Akiyama/Renamon-14,red hair,turquoise hoodie covered in stars, brown capris

Takako Shioda/Kotemon-13 light brown hair,faded black T,ripped jeans boots

Tenka Kanbara/Spirit of Fire-14,blond,yellow shirt,red jacket with orange stripes,brown pants and brown hat

Violet Kanbara/Spirit of Wind-12,brown,Purple stiped shirt,grey skirt,purple beanie

Benny Himi/Spirit of Ice-10,brown,orange hat,dark green V-neck,black shorts

P.J. Shibiyama/Spirit of Thunder-15,yellow hoodie,blue shorts,blond

Kai Kimura/Spirit of Darkness-14,black shirt,purple zip-up hoodie,white pants,black

Kenji Minamoto/Spirit of Light-14,white long sleeve,dark blue shirt,grey jeans,bandana used as belt


End file.
